Primera vez
by geribells 2011
Summary: s posible conseguir lo que uno quiere, pero a ke precio; sta es la historia d una chik que cumplio un sueño pero que se adentro a un mundo que solo kreia ke existia n los libros,sobretoo akellos ke fueron su puerta de escape
1. Prologo

-- je ne t'ai le dis jamais, pour moi tu es très spécial, je t'âme beaucoup--ou je vois, je ne sens pas ta présence

**PRIMERA VEZ**

**Prólogo:**

Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.

Lo repetía un millón de veces, no solo porque era una de mis frases favoritas de la obra que me fascinaba, "CREPÚSCULO", sino porque en los últimos meses me bastaban las razones para descubrir… que estas palabras… eran ciertas.

Buscaba refugio en cualquier cosa pero sobretodo en los últimos libros que había leído, supongo que saben cual… la saga de Crepúsculo, fue mi puerta de escape, siempre quise estar en el lugar de Bella pero nunca creí que podía ser verdad.

No podía negarlo, estaba teniendo todo, lo que en un momento de mi antigua vida, había deseado y no me arrepiento de haber cumplido mi deseo.

Hay deseos tan poderosos… que se vuelven realidad.


	2. Cap 1: oportunidad

**Oportunidad**

Siempre me había sentido sola; no soy una persona muy sociable que digamos y las únicas amigas que tenia, lo sabían; cuando estábamos juntas; yo era la que escuchaba y ellas las que decían.

Aunque en toda mi vida, había contado con mi prima en quien confiaba más que en mi misma; también tengo una hermana menor pero somos tan diferentes con el agua y el aceite, discutimos todo el tiempo, no podemos estar ni cinco minutos calladas. Ella tiene su vida; yo, la mía, claro con casi dos años de diferencia no debería haber tal problema, pero así era, no tenia porqué meterme en cosas que, para mí… realmente no importaban

En la secundaria; bueno… no destacaba mucho, no soy buena deportista ni la más inteligente de todas, pero mis calificaciones tan poco eran malas y eso… eso estaba bien, supongo

FLASHBACK

Ultimo día de clases; estaba feliz, en parte; estaba dejando atrás una parte de mí que no me gustaba recordar; pero también estaba triste, aunque hubo momentos de tristeza y melancolía, no los había pasado sola; extrañaría a mis compañeras, wow había pasado tanto con ellas, me resultaba difícil separarme de ellas.

Llegó el día de la clausura…

—El año terminó y aún recuerdo el día que las conocí— la directora, a pesar de ser joven como para asumir ese cargo y llevar los hábitos, empezó a hablar del día que vino por primera vez al colegio; y lo que decía era verdad, porque cuando empezó a trabajar, nosotras estábamos en primer año —son una de las mejores promociones que han pasado por los pasillos de estos salones; una promoción que demostró la unión, la paciencia y el esfuerzo en equipo, deseamos que todos sus sueños y metas se vuelvan realidad— su discurso había sido muy largo pero tenia razón, nosotras habíamos resaltado, todos los profesores nos lo decían; pero había sido trabajo de todas o sólo de algunas… recordé lo que vivimos; sobretodo, el día del maestro, todos los preparativos y las actuaciones… y no, no había sido trabajo de unas sino de todas y cada una de nosotras. Después de una salva de aplausos, Claudia subió al estrado, ella había ocupado el primer puesto en todos estos años.

—Bueno chicas no quiero hacerla larga, sólo recordemos el primer día, las amigas que ya no están físicamente como Eliana— ella había fallecido cuando apenas pasamos un año juntas —pero que esta con nosotras apoyándonos espiritualmente, también aquellas chicas que tuvieron que viajar Ruth, Helen, pero… seguimos juntas ¿verdad? Les deseo mucha suerte y las quiero muchísimo.

Varias se habían puesto a llorar; pero no todas, claro que si no lo hicieron en ese momento era para que cuando tocó la canción "No me voy" de OV7 ya estábamos echas un mar de lagrimas. Pero para que seguir llorando más, cual era la posibilidad de volverlas a ver ¿?, era de una en un millón. Agarré mis cosas, mi libreta de notas, unos trabajos; camine lo mas rápido hacia la salida y me fui en el auto de mi padre.

FIN FLASHBACK

Toda mi vida siempre había querido irme, viajar, escapar a otro lugar; dejar todo y a todos atrás.

FLASHBACK

— ¡No puedes irte y tirar por la borda todo lo que hicimos tu madre y yo para conseguir el dinero para que entres a un instituto de aquí! ¡No voy a dejar que te vayas a otro instituto ni mucho menos a otro continente!

—Sólo voy a ir a un mejor instituto, quiero ser yo que escriba mi futuro…— me voltee y las lágrimas ya querían salir —… no quiero seguir hablando ¿ok?—cerré la puerta de mi cuarto de un portazo, sin importarme lo que iba decir, y lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho.

FIN FLASHBACK

Por eso no me arrepentía de lo que estaba por hacer… aceptar una beca para irme al Instituto de Forks; al final era mi decisión, estaba por cumplir mis sueños; aunque no fuera el deseo de mis padres.

Tomé mis maletas, no sin antes dejar una pequeña carta: "Lamento dejarlos, pero es una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar, quiero descubrir lo que el mundo me ofrece, no se preocupen, ya preparé todo… lo siento. Geri"

La había dejado encima de mi cama; recogí al último mi libro favorito y subí al taxi

—Al aeropuerto por favor— dije antes de que el chofer emitiera palabra alguna, me miró enojado pero hizo caso. El motor empezó a rugir estruendosamente; no miré atrás cuando el taxi arrancó, sólo me salieron unas lágrimas, que… con brusquedad… las saqué de mi cara.


End file.
